Already Doomed
by Rei-is-fit
Summary: A new girl is attending Cross Academy, she's living a constant battle everyday and attracts the attentions of a certain Vampire playboy. Ugh, suck at summaries haha, please just read and review, the story is developing as it goes along :3 AIDOUXOC Rated M for future lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for accepting me so late into the year Headmaster Cross. I really appreciate this opportunity." The headmaster smiled across the table at the nervous girl. She too wore a smile, yet had an air of bleakness about her. "You really don't have to thank me Leina, Cross Academy is very happy to have you here." The golden haired man spoke. "Now, I believe that my Yuki has already gone through the student handbook with you?" Leina tucked some of her long, hazel hair behind her ear. "Yes sir, she has been most welcoming toward me." Kaien stood up and adjusted his glasses, still smiling from ear to ear, even more so when Leina had complimented Yuki. "I always expect nothing less from my dear daughter! Did she show you the way to the girl's dormitories? Will you be able to find your way there now?" Leina stood and bowed. "Yes headmaster, she actually showed me to my room earlier, thank you. I should be fine getting there myself." She walked to the wooden door and opened it, about to leave when the seemingly ditzy man called to her again. "Leina-san! One more thing! You're school uniform should be hanging up in your closet, and in the morning Yuki will be waiting to escort you to your first class. Rest well now, goodnight!" Leina bowed once more and made her way into the dark corridor. Cross Academy. She was finally here. The building seemed a lot more ominous in the darkness than it did in the sunlight. The corridor she walked down was lined with large windows, through which hazy moonlight streamed. The girl hurried on, not really liking the feeling of being alone in this strange place. At last, she reached a familiar door, entering through it quickly. Leina closed the door quickly behind her and locked it, flopping down on the large, luxurious bed, stretching out with a sigh. Luckily, she had been given a single room, even though she had heard most of the girls in the Sun Dormitory shared. For this she was very grateful. She leaned over to her bedside table and pulled out a small glass bottle, opened it and dropped two large white pills into her palm, before putting them into her mouth and swallowing them with a large mouthful of water from a standing glass on the table. She coughed and closed her eyes.

The next few days went by without a hitch. A boring routine of sleeping, classes and studying, sleeping, classes and more studying. Leina sighed and stretched as she stood up from her desk, the other students around her moving to leave as well. She heard the excited whispering and gossiping of groups of the class's girls, talking enthusiastically about seeing 'The Night Class'. Yuki had briefly explained about this supposedly 'elite' group of students, and the evening routine of adoring fans and screaming girls. Leina had never been to the daily event herself, feeling that it seemed quite stupid to idolize people simply because they had good looks. A sharp pain shot suddenly through the brunette girls head and rippled down to her chest. "Not again!" She thought, putting all of her effort into not doubling over in agony. She held a hand tightly to her chest and gritted her teeth, glad that most of the class had left the room. Taking a few deep breaths, the pain slowly receded. She reached into her pocket to find her medicine, but when she pulled it out, found that it was completely empty of pills. She closed her eyes, irritated that she would now have to sneak out of school to retrieve some more. "Kinomiya-san." Leina felt fingers lightly brush her shoulder from behind, and she turned around, surprised. "Oh hello there Wakaba-san." She tried to put on a convincing smile for the auburn haired girl. "Please, you can call me Sayori. Are you ok Kinomiya-san? It seemed like you were in pain a second ago." Leina racked her brains quickly; she didn't like anybody to know about her illness. "Haha, you don't need to worry Sayori-san, I was just stiff from sitting in the same position for too long!" Sayori didn't look very convinced, but nodded her head slowly. Leina regarded the small, bronze haired girl. Leina had never been very good at making friends; she always found making conversation with people quite awkward. But this girl, Sayori Wakaba, seemed different from most people. She and Leina had instantly got along and she thought maybe it was something to do with them both being somewhat introvert. "Well, I'm going to head back to my dorm room, see you Sayori." Leina grabbed her bag and made a hasty exit from the classroom. She didn't realize how much time she had actually spent dawdling in there, she really needed some medicine. Her vision was starting to become hazy, so she started to run. She would have to risk sneaking out of the school sooner rather than later, which meant getting around Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. It was during her plots of evasion that she ran headlong into somebody and was knocked roughly to the ground. She coughed and the shock of the fall caused another bout of pain to spread through her chest. She clutched herself and looked up to find the reason for her fall. What she saw shocked her more than the fall. She was staring up at the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. His dark hair fell across his face as he leaned forward to offer a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" His voice chimed like bells. Leina stared at his hand, dumbfounded, before pushing herself up from the ground, ignoring the boy's outstretched hand. Behind him stood many others, their white uniforms very hard to mistake, it must be the night class. She reprimanded herself for being so late in leaving the classroom. The majority of them were glaring daggers at her. "How dare you refuse Kaname-samas kindness? You ungrateful, clumsy human!" A particularly angry girl with long caramel coloured hair screeched at Leina. "Now now, Ruka. It was quite clearly an accident. Leave the poor girl alone" The one called Ruka was silenced by another tall, handsome boy. This one with very light blonde hair and green eyes. Leina was about to speak, when another spasm of pain shot through her, she gripped her front once more and bowed slightly, needing to get away from these crazy students. "Gomen, I didn't mean to run into you." The one called Kaname smiled softly and nodded, before heading into the classrooms. His beautiful party began to follow, Ruka still throwing Leina looks of disdain. Leina didn't have time for this nonsense. She picked up her bag and was about to run off again, when she was stopped by a firm grip around her upper arm pulling her to a halt. _What now_? She thought desperately. She turned to look at the cause of her hindrance. It was another night class student. He was like a beautiful vision, with golden blonde hair and piercing, cold blue eyes. His uniform was immaculate and not a single hair of his messy waves was out of place. Leina was entranced by him, which somewhere in the back of her mind, she found strange. She snapped out of it, with much self discipline. On his face was an annoying smirk. "Would you let go of me please? I really need to go." She struggled to pull her arm out of his surprisingly strong grip. "You're new here, aren't you?" His voice was deep and mesmerizing. Leina stared up at him quizzically. "Yes, I am. Now please let go of me!" The blonde let go of her arm and held his palms up to her in a gesture of peace. "Ok, ok! Anything for such a pretty new day class student." Leina blushed despite herself. She didn't know what to say to this boy. "Look, I really have to leave, so if you don't mind…Its bad manners not to introduce yourself you know." He interrupted her. "My name is Hanabusa Aidou, may I ask yours?" Leina sighed and looked away as she spoke. "Leina Kinomiya." Aidou smirked again, and without the girl even realizing it, he was slowly backing Leina up against a wall as he spoke. "That's a really pretty name, Leina-chan." His body was extremely close to hers now and he ran a finger gently down her soft cheek. He lifted her face up by her chin, forcing the confused girl to look into his eyes. Leina dropped her bag onto the floor. She shivered where he touched her face, and tried to remember what had been so important that she needed to leave. "You smell amazing, Leina-chan…" He leaned toward her, his face very close to the crook of her neck and took a deep breath. Leina felt heat spread down her body. She vaguely wondered why he was doing this to her, and more importantly, why she was letting him. It was in this moment, which a crippling spasm of pain shot through the girl's chest, forcing her to crumple to the ground. She let out an involuntary cry. Aidou backed away, shocked. He stared down at her with slightly widened eyes, wondering what he'd done to cause such a reaction. Leinas eyes scrunched together. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Despite her attempts to stop it, a few rogue tears fell from her eyes. She was so fed up of living with this pain. She took some gasping breaths, embarrassed that this night class boy was witnessing her weakness. Aidou frowned, not knowing what to do. He offered her his hand to help her up, which she slapped away indignantly. "Just leave me alone! I don't need your help!" He narrowed his eyes angrily at the stubborn girl. "_Who the hell does she think she is?!_" He was about to grab the ungrateful girl, but she had hauled herself to her feet, grabbed her bag and ran off towards Cross Academies exit. "_And where does she think she's going?_" He was intrigued by her, intrigued by her lack of interest in him. Her blood smelled amazing and he felt a strong urge to go after her, to hunt her down. His felt his fangs lengthen as he watched her run into the distance, and he weighed the options of staying in class, or seeking some amusement. He grinned and licked his lips sadistically.


	2. Chapter 2

Aidou moved quickly through the darkness, staying a safe distance away from his quarry, yet close enough to still be able to pick up her sweet scent easily. He wondered what the silly little day class girl was up to, heading into town at this time of night on her own. He was excited at the prospect of drinking some delicious, real blood tonight. Really, it was so hard to live off of those boring blood tablets that were compulsory for the vampires at the academy to drink. Didn't they realize he had needs?

Leina was still completely unaware that she was being followed as she arrived in the gloomy looking town that Cross Academy bordered. The pain in her chest was increasing at a sickening pace, and she let out an audible sigh of relief when she sighted the place that would provide her salvation. She looked around the small, quite secretive alley way in which the building resided, before knocking rapidly on an old, wooden door that was lined with rusted brass hinges. The door opened the tiniest amount, the wrinkled eye behind it widening when it saw Leina clutching the frame outside. The old man behind it swung the door open and pulled the poor girl inside, took a quick look around the alley and closed the door. "How could you let yourself get into this state Leina?" He questioned her with the air of an interrogation, as he helped her to lie on an old mattress that was in the corner of the musty room. Leina grimaced as she sat, attempting to find the least painful position for herself. "Did you come by yourself all the way from the Academy? You foolish girl, you know I would have come to collect you." He continued, giving his scraggy white beard a scratch with his weathered fingers. Leina frowned and looked away from him. "And YOU know that I don't want to be a burden on anybody Keiji-san." She took a few deep breaths, sighing when the elder placed a hot compress over her chest. The old man squinted at her through his glasses; a disapproving look crossed his features. "That pride of yours will get you killed one day Leina." Leina scoffed. "What difference does it make; I'm going to die soon anyway." Keiji sighed and began to shuffle around in the opposite corner of the room, grasping a few jars and other items from an antique looking set of drawers. "That's not true girl. Not if you can remain in control and take your medicine properly! Now, give me your pill case." He took the case from the girl's weak fingers and moved back to his workspace. He poured a considerable amount of pills into the container and fastened the lid tightly. Leina felt her pain soothe away with the comfort of the heat on her chest. She watched the old man move over to her side, his palm outstretched. She held her own hand out and he dropped two of the pills into it. He went to the sink and poured a glass of water, placing it into the girl's unburdened hand. He was surprised when he looked up, to see a tear fall from one of Leinas eyes. "Come now child, everything will be fine." He said with a soft look, sitting down on a wooden stool next to the mattress. Leina only nodded. She placed the pills slowly onto her tongue and took a mouthful of water. "At least you got into the Academy, that's what you've wanted isn't it?" Keiji continued, straightening his fur covered hat over a mop of wispy white hair. "It's what my parents wanted." She spoke sadly. Keiji looked away from her then, not wanting to say anything more on that subject that may upset the girl. "Will you be staying here tonight?" Was his choice of words. Leina shook her head, making the long pigtailed hair swing from side to side. "We aren't even allowed to leave the grounds without permission, let alone turn up in the morning at the front gates after being out for a whole night. I'll just head back soon." She sat up and Keiji stood. "Well, let me escort you back to the Academy then. It's not safe at night these days." Leina smiled genuinely at the old man and his concern for her. She really didn't know what she'd do without him. "It's ok Keiji-san. I'll be fine on my own and no offence, but it'll be quicker without you." She stuck her tongue out cheekily and he playfully reprimanded her. He retrieved a brown paper bag from his desk, and handed it to her. "Here child, I've put more than your usual amount in this pack, make sure you take care of them." Leina held the package close to her chest, and then surprised the man by pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you, Keiji-san." The old man hugged her back tenderly before seeing her to the front door. "Please take care of yourself, and Leina, know that you are stronger than you think you are child." Leina lowered her eyes but forced herself to put on a determined look. "I know, Keiji-san." And with that, she took off into the shadows, leaving the old man to watch her disappear into the night. "Good luck, Leina." He whispered and closed the door behind him.

The afflicted girl couldn't actually believe how much relief she felt after taking her medication. The tightness from her chest had completely eased off, and she was able to breathe freely and without struggle. She walked through the now fully darkened town, and pulled her day class jacket closer around herself. It had become rather chilly. She inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled, the warm air from her mouth creating a soft mist as it hit the cold. She really needed to get back to the academy, before anybody noticed that she was gone, but another thought popped into her mind as she trotted along briskly. She changed directions and headed for her new destination, completely unaware of the icy presence watching her every move.


End file.
